The Southwest Oncology Group Cancer Research Program of the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio is a member institution multidisciplinary program dedicated to accrual of high numbers of patients to the studies of the Southwest Oncology Group and to high quality data collection from the member institution and its Cooperative Group Outreach Program (CGOP) Affiliates. The Principal Investigator and 48 collaborating investigators from Medical Oncology, Hematology, Surgical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, and Pathology maintain 20 uninterrupted years of participation in this cooperative clinical trials program. This program has achieved first or second rank among all participating member institutions in patient accrual for the past two years. 1,202 patients have been enrolled to Group studies by the member institution and its CGOPs from l/l/92 to 12/31/96 (363 patients by the member institution alone). Of these patients, 642 or 53 percent were women (217 or 60 percent of the member institution accrual), 185 or 15 percent were Hispanic (126 or 35 percent of the member institution accrual), and 152 or 13 percent were African-American (35 or 10 percent of the member institution accrual). The program has recruited 7 new CGOP affiliates for a total of 17 CGOP institutions for which UTHSCSA serves as research base. This application seeks support of a member institution clinical trials organization capable of major patient accrual from a broad sample of patient candidates to the clinical trials of the Southwest Oncology Group, submission of high quality data, and continued involvement of its investigators in major scientific and administrative activities in the Group.